Perfect Sense
by SmurfLuvsCookies
Summary: Lisanna reveals the reasons why she and Bixlow make perfect sense together. One-shot.


_**Author's Note:** So...this is another product of procrastination...some more LisBix, or Bixanna, or Lislow, or whatever you want to call it. I absolutely adore them and I think they need a lot more love. I want Hiro Mashima to make his couple happen more than anything! We should petition! WHO'S WITH ME?!_

_Unfortunately I can't really make that happen because I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Perfect Sense  
****by: SmurfLuvsCookies**

As far as couples in Fairy Tail went, most of them made perfect sense.

Lucy and Natsu, for example, were two warm people who lit up a room, who were passionate and sparked enthusiasm and grins where ever they went. The best friends who had slowly morphed into the comfortable stride of a devoted relationship were Alzack and Bisca. Erza and Jellal rekindled their epic childhood love for each other. From afar Levy and Gajeel seemed strange, but they obviously embodied the "opposites attract" theory. The couple that argued was Elfman and Evergreen, their heated debates driven by some sort of misplaced sexual attraction. Mirajane and Fried had nothing less than a courtship. Gray was the type who played hard-to-get but secretly enjoyed Juvia fawning over him. Romeo and Wendy, green with the fresh discoveries of adolescence, had innocent crushes on each other.

But, no matter how their peers examined Lisanna and Bixlow, they could not quite grasp the couple's incentives. The two of them got on flawlessly, but the simple fact that they got along at all seemed preposterous. They had little to nothing in common other than the prior relationships of their respective teammates. It just didn't seem like they should work the way they did.

Lisanna and Bixlow bamboozled the Fairy Tail women in particular. They couldn't understand how someone as adorable, funny, and normal(ish) as Lisanna could be attracted to someone as...strange as Bixlow. Not that they had anything _against _Bixlow, but they just didn't understand why she would be attracted to someone who didn't seem to have any attractive qualities. The question popped into their heads when they saw a kiss, or a hug, or any kind of intimate touch. What was it about Bixlow that Lisanna liked so much?

Finally, one day, after Lisanna pulled Bixlow down for a thorough goodbye kiss before he left for a week-long mission, they decided to ask.

"Lisanna," Lucy began, the other girls gathered around her, "I - we - have a question for you."

"Go for it."

"Why do you continue to date Bixlow?" Erza inquired bluntly, brushing past Lucy as the buxom blonde struggled to put the words together diplomatically. Lisanna raised her eyebrows in surprise, and the rest of the girls looked shocked.

"We don't mean to offend you or Bixlow, Li-chan," Levy stepped in. "We like him, but we just don't...I don't know, we just don't get it. What do you find so attractive about him?"

"...Well," Lisanna said thoughtfully. "What do you like so much about your boyfriends?"

The women blushed, reluctant to answer. It was shy Bisca who spoke first, having the most concrete answer. "I love Alzack because he's my best friend. He's been my best friend since I moved here from out West. I can always count on him to have my back, and to relate to me."

"There you have it," Lisanna said.

"But Alzack and Bisca have known each other for practically their whole lives," Lucy interjected. "Same as Erza and Jellal."

"Okay, so what do you like about Natsu?"

Lucy's face became redder. "W-well...I don't know. I guess...he's passionate, and determined, even if he's sometimes a moron. I guess he's my moron."

"And Bixlow's mine," Lisanna smirked. "Although I do have to admit that Natsu's a bit more moronic."

"Gajeel's not a moron," Levy commented. The women all gave her a skeptical look, which she returned with a cross scowl. "He is not! He may not be book smart, or good with people, but he's certainly no moron."

"In bed, you mean?" Cana said, winking at the blunette.

"C-Cana!" Levy objected, her face turning ten shades of red. "That is not what I meant at all!"

"Well he's gotta have some game. I mean, come on, you guys are disappearing somewhere private every chance you get."

Levy opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish out of water, but in the end she snapped it shut and didn't respond. The group giggled at their friend's embarrassment, but Cana shut them up when she said, "You guys don't have any room to laugh, you all do it too. If you ask me all of your men have to be some kind of remarkable, with as often as the hormones are flying around this place." She paused. "Then again, I don't really blame you. All of them are pretty sexy one way or another."

"_CANA!_"

Cana grinned at the collective response, turning her amused gaze to Lisanna again. "No offense, Lisanna, but I also don't get your sexual attraction to Bixlow. He can hold his liquor, but that's about the only thing he's got going for him if you ask me."

The other girls made to reprimand Cana once again for her artlessness, but they were too curious to hear the answer Lisanna had to offer.

"What I don't understand is why you guys _don't _think Bixlow's sexy," Lisanna remarked. "I'm surprised none of you hit on him while I was gone. Maybe his attitude might have turned you off, since you guys didn't know him as well back then, but from strictly a sexual perspective he's really a catch."

"How so?" Erza asked.

"For one thing, his tongue is super long. And _really_ talented."

The women blinked. Now that they thought about it, the tongue that constantly wagged from Bixlow's mouth was rather long. And if he could to hold it in that position for such a long time then it must be a pretty talented tongue. The maniac grin had probably distracted them. Or maybe the tiki dolls circling his head.

"He's also super tall, too, if you're in to that," Lisanna continued. "Tall, broad, and muscular. I mean, his abs...they're like something from a magazine."

"Oh my goodness," Levy muttered. "You're right! His bicep is like the size of my head. Besides Elfman, he's probably one of the buffest guys in the guild."

Lisanna nodded in affirmation. "He's also a gymnast, so he's really flexible."

"He does do all that climbing and hanging upside-down when he's fighting," Lucy recalled.

"On top of that, he's got the whole rebel-outcast thing going for him. He can't quite pull it off as much as Gajeel, but most people still consider him something of a bad boy. I guess not really 'bad boy,' but more mysterious. Didn't you guys ever wonder what he was hiding behind that visor?"

"A little bit," Mirajane piped up. "But I don't think it ever occurred to us that he might be handsome. Why hide a handsome face? And what about the eye thing?"

"It's hard for him to control, which is why he wears the visor," Lisanna explained. "But on a good day he can control it. It's just when he gets upset or excited or drunk that it's a problem."

"So..." Juvia considered, "does that mean Bixlow-san has to wear it when he and Lisanna-san are...you know..."

The corners of Lisanna's lips quirked up. "That's something I'll keep to myself, if you don't mind."

All the girls stiffened when they suddenly sensed a huge looming presence behind them. They turned to see Bixlow standing there, arms crossed in his customary intimidating fashion, grinning at them with that trademark tongue-wagging grin. He inclined his head in greeting. "Hey there, ladies."

"...H-how long have you been standing there?" Lucy gulped.

"Long enough, Cosplay Queen," Bixlow answered, his grin growing wider. "Long enough."

The women gaped at him, mortified, as he turned his gaze to Lisanna (or at least they think he did), who was also smiling at their expressions. He reached into his pocket and fumbled for something, at last pulling out a tiny silver key. "I came back to give you this in case you left somethin' in my apartment that you might need."

"Thanks," Lisanna laughed, accepting the key. "We don't want a repeat of last time, when you left your visor at my place and had to break in to get it."

Bixlow grimaced. "Don't remind me. Why didn't you tell me about those damn magic booby traps?"

"It's a defense system," Lisanna teased over the sounds of Bixlow's little tiki dolls squeaking, _booby traps, booby traps_! "It's there to keep thieves out, and it performed its task magnificently."

"I was stuck there for almost three days!"

"Bixlow!" Evergreen called impatiently from the entrance. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute!" Bixlow yelled back. He rolled his eyes (or seemed to, they really couldn't tell). "Jeez, that woman's gonna drive me nuts." His babies chittered, _nuts, nuts, we're all going nuts!_ as they circled around.

"You're already nuts."

"And you're nuts for someone who's nuts, so who's more nuts here?"

"Duly noted. I'll walk out with you," Lisanna chuckled, hopping down from the bar stool. She stopped and turned to look at the small crowd of women, who were still staring. "Unless any of you want to do it?"

They silently shook their heads in unison, their cheeks varying degrees of ashamed red. Lisanna smiled and slipped her hand into Bixlow's, swinging it between them as they strolled leisurely to the entrance of the guild hall despite Evergreen's nagging. Once there they stopped, exchanged a few words, and Bixlow stooped down to give Lisanna another lingering kiss. The Fairy Tail women watched how Lisanna stood on her toes to get as close as possible, and how tenderly Bixlow's large hands brushed her face, her neck. Evergreen snorted at them and retreated, evidently realizing that any attempt to rush them was futile. They were completely wrapped up in each other.

"You know," Levy remarked when the two unwillingly broke apart, "I think that Bixlow and Lisanna make perfect sense together after all."

The women watched Lisanna wave to the shrinking dark figure of her boyfriend until he became just another speck on the bustling Magnolia street, and they were inclined to agree.


End file.
